


Like a Chainsaw

by Kairyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Glowstick of Destiny, Hurt No Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, Loki Whump, Mind Rape, Non-Humane Treatment of Prisoners, Not Happy, Past Mind Control, Reader Beware, SHIELD Doesn't Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Clint has found out that Loki is still on Earth and is a captive of SHIELD. Well, he considers it time to go and get his own due out of the bastard.





	Like a Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> So, this spawned from a really horrible dream I had... I feel like this could turn into a longer thing but for now I have no plans beyond writing this horrible thing down.

Clint buried all of his emotions deep inside of him as he stalked through the reinforced concrete halls of the SHIELD holding cells. He hadn’t ever been to this particular prison, but he knew like all the other top security and top secret places that SHIELD owned, this one was said to be utterly impossible to escape from. Clint still wasn’t happy to find out that Loki was in it. Clint had been promised that Thor had taken his crazy brother off Earth and that he’d never have to worry about the bastard again. But now he found out that wasn’t true. 

Clint knew he wasn’t supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know. Even Thor apparently didn’t know. Ultra top secret where only Fury and possibly Maria Hill would have any idea the criminal was on Earth. According to the breadcrumbs that Clint had stumbled over quite by accident, Odin had sent Loki back down to Earth to get punishment from those he’d wronged. Well, nobody could dare say that Clint hadn’t been hurt.

The elevator didn’t go down to the unnumbered level that Loki was kept on, so Clint had to take the stairs. Several guards eyed him as he passed but he didn’t particularly care so long as they didn’t try to stop him. Clint tore open the door to the first of what he knew was probably several unlisted levels and started looking. He didn’t have an exact location for Loki, but he had to be here somewhere. 

Clint wasn’t sure what he’d do when he finally found the bastard, but murder was pretty high on the list of possibilities. Clint only barely glanced into doorways long enough to see what was in each room before moving on, so he almost missed what was in one of the labs.

The scepter was in a locked case on the far wall of a very elaborate laboratory with constant readouts being taken of it. Clint had actually walked two steps before what he saw caught up with his brain, and he went back. Loki’s scepter was still glowing ominously and, judging by the screens beside it, giving out all sorts of energy. Clint stepped into the empty lab and cautiously made his way closer. They were studying the thing, he realized. Probably trying to reverse engineer it to make their own weapons or defenses against such threats.

Clint didn’t dare touch the scepter but pulled one moveable screen closer to himself to skim the contents of the reports. According to the SHIELD science team working on it, they had discovered all they could about the scepter at this time. They said it was too dangerous to keep even in storage and suggested destroying it from the Fridge location. Clint couldn’t say he’d be sorry to see the thing shot into the sun and hoped that Fury took them up on that one.

Clint’s eyes moved back to the glowing blue crystal or whatever it was on the top of the staff and felt a shiver run down his spine. He could still remember the horror as he felt himself get washed under the tide of that thing. The way everything important just melted away and was replaced. How utterly horrific it had been to suddenly be at someone’s mercy and worse… to not care that he was. Clint didn’t like helplessness. He hated being under someone else’s thumb so wholly. Even SHIELD didn’t own him that much (and hadn’t that been a bitch to arrange). 

A thought suddenly occurred to him as he stared at the staff. There was someone else he knew that had hated being helpless. Clint hadn’t had nearly as many glimpses into Loki’s mind as was the reverse, but he’d seen enough glimpses to know that Loki wouldn't take the loss of control well. The trickster reveled in being the one in charge and being one step ahead of everyone else.

Almost without realizing he’d come to a decision, Clint reached out and grabbed the scepter from the case. He couldn’t think of anything more fitting. No doubt there would be alarms going off if he took the staff from the room, so Clint quickly disabled them. He wasn’t going to go on a rampage or anything crazy. Just give the bastard that had done this to him a taste of karmic justice. 

Clint left the lab with the scepter in hand and continued his search for Loki with renewed purpose. Now he had a plan on what he was going to do. Of course, he had no real need for a Loki slave or any desire to be that close to Loki for that long but perhaps a few hours under that sort of duress would be enough to satisfy Clint’s need for justice.

Clint went through three more unmarked levels without finding Loki at all. The guards would have tried to stop him now that he had the scepter but he took them out from a distance with his bow and arrow before they could call it to their superiors. He made sure to not seriously hurt any of them, but the shocks would keep them down for a while.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of searching, Clint came to a max level security door. One that was only used for the worst prisoners of SHIELD. Clint didn’t have the access codes, but he wasn’t a master assassin for nothing. He usually allowed others to do the hacking because they were faster but he was capable. Clint managed to force the door open and grabbed hold of Loki’s scepter before stepping into the small room.

Clint was surprised when he stepped into it. Not only was the room all but empty but also it was cold and dimmer lit than he anticipated and it smelled like a bathroom and mold. Clint imagined there was a broken pipe somewhere in the wall that they hadn’t bothered to fix. He brushed off the conditions of the small room and focused instead on the only thing actually in the room. A wheelchair with a familiar lunatic slumped in it. Clint slowly rounded the chair to get in front of Loki and couldn’t help but freeze in surprise.

Loki wasn’t in any condition that Clint expected. There was an IV drip next to him that he assumed was administering some sort of sedative to keep him from trying to escape, which wasn’t that odd. SHIELD protocols weren’t what anyone would call caring if their prisoners wanted drugs or not. But Loki was bone thin with the darkest bruise-colored bags under his eyes that Clint had ever seen. 

His black hair had grown longer and greasy from being unwashed and hung around his skinny face in lanky clumps. There were a few other bruises Clint noticed on Loki’s throat, wrists, and disappearing beneath his too large prison shirt. But what was really surprising was the utter lack of recognition or intelligence in his green eyes. Clint used the point of the scepter to tilt Loki’s chin up so that he could better see the villain’s eyes. Still, there wasn’t even a flicker.

Clint brought his fury forward and shifted his grip on the scepter. He wasn’t going to let Loki trick him. He had come here for a reason. The jeweled head of the staff glowed, and Clint shivered as the connection with Loki returned albeit flowing the opposite way.

Loki’s eyes went icy blue without struggle and Clint pushed forward into his once ‘Master’s head. Scraps of memories fluttered past, too disjointed to ever make any sense of. Little fragments of thoughts and muffled words from mostly people Clint couldn’t recognize. An image or two flashed by without context. 

And then the flow of information, which was only really a trickle, dried up. Clint was confused as he tightened his grip on the staff. He forced himself to bury himself deeper to the point he knew it would probably be painful and the sharp tip of the scepter dug into the soft flesh under Loki’s chin. Loki didn’t even seem to notice. Not the invasion of his mind or the blood dripping down his stick-like throat.

Clint ruthlessly and more than a little angrily pushed into every little nook and cranny of Loki’s crazy head. He found a few more scraps of disjointed information here and there but mostly blackness.

Clint blinked to bring his focus on the actual body in front of him rather than the mind and was startled to see tears freely flowing down Loki’s sunken face. Tears but nothing else. His eyes, although now blue, were utterly dead. Clint slowly removed the scepter and Loki’s head sunk back down without the support. Hawkeye stepped back as it slowly dawned on him that whatever Loki had been… wasn’t there anymore.

Clint could only stand there, unsure of what to do next. Then, he realized uncomfortably, that there was a wet spot on Loki’s pants that hadn’t been there before. Clint swallowed hard and took another step back as the discolored patch around Loki’s crotch grew until it seeped through the fabric of the chair and started to puddle on the ground beneath him. Loki didn’t seem to notice and just stayed slumped in his seat as he pissed himself. That horrible smell hadn’t been coming from the cell but instead Loki, and Clint didn’t know how to take that.

Loki’s mind was empty, and Clint couldn’t do anything so, he left the barren cell. There were several guards and a scientist waiting for him outside. The old man held out his hand, and Clint gave him the scepter without protest. “What happened to him?” Clint found himself asking.

The scientist shrugged. “The scepter is hard to control, when we used it to get information from him we might have damaged him.”

Clint didn’t think that accurate at all. He’d been in Loki’s mind. There was nothing but desolation there. “How many times did you get information from him?” Clint asked as several guards closed the door and barred it again, quite unnecessarily from what Clint had seen.

“Until he had no more information to give us,” the scientist answered as if it were obvious. “Now, if you please follow us, this area is restricted.”

Clint followed although he couldn’t quite help the glance back at the cell door. “You gonna clean him up at least?” he asked. They’d turned the guy into a vegetable to the point he was incontinent, they should at least do something about it.

“Why bother? He doesn’t notice,” one guard answered with a scoff.

“Director Fury has been informed of this and wants a word,” the scientist added but Clint was barely paying attention. He should feel better now that Loki had been punished, but he didn’t. Clint didn’t know what he felt. Even as he got up to the office of the SHIELD administrator for this facility and listened to Fury dress him down for breaking in and taking the scepter from secure lockdown, Clint couldn’t quite bring his attention away from the shell of a man that was locked away downstairs. He remembered Loki once telling him that the scepter was like a scalpel and had to be wielded as such, with careful precision. But it looked to Clint that it could be a chainsaw just as easily as it could be a scalpel. 

Clint supposed, at the very least, Loki indeed wouldn’t be a danger any longer. He wondered why that thought felt so hollow…


End file.
